At the present time there is no effective product on the market that combines a multi-vitamin and mineral formulation with effective means for treating chronic headaches. Currently available compositions that include co-enzyme Q-10, either alone or in combination with herbs, are limited to use for its antioxidant properties, and do not constitute a complete daily vitamin regime. In this regard refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,517 to Van Der Zee for a composition for the treatment of migraine headaches. This patent describes the use of coenzyme Q-10, along with other components primarily for migraine headache relief, and including such additional components as creatine, L-carnitine, carbohydrates, proteins, fats and herbal extracts. Although this patent discloses a composition of coenzyme Q-10, because the emphasis is on migraine headache relief, there is no teaching of a complete daily multi-vitamin and mineral regime so as to address the patient's full nutritional needs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide in a single dosage the required daily dosage of multi-vitamins and minerals, along with a headache prevention component, and consumable by those over the age of 12 years.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nutritional composition that contains no pharmaceutical agents, and that thus avoids the potential adverse effects that accompany the use of pharmaceutical agents.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved nutritional composition which replenishes any nutrients that may be lacking in the headache patient due to dietary restrictions or omissions that may be caused by food allergies or sensitivities that may, in turn, trigger a headache attack.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved nutritional composition and in which the composition avoids all known allergy and potential headache triggers, such as by avoiding dairy products, starch, wheat products, gluten, soy, animal by-products, salt, sugar, and artificial flavorings and colorings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved nutritional composition that is provided in a simple way to administer such as by one or more including, but not limited to, tablet, capsule, powder suspension, suppository, sustained release, buffered, liquid effervescent and enteric coated form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved nutritional composition that provides a method for treating headaches by administering a multi-vitamin and mineral composition that assists in normalizing such parameters as mitochondrial energy production, serotonin release, and cranial vaso-constriction, and preferably used in combination with either co-enzyme Q-10 or Butterbur root extract.